yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kengo Dojun
Blood Shepherd is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance Kengo is a man with pink hair and purple accents. His standard attire consists sunglasses, maroon scarf around his face, white shirt with purple trim, brown belt, white pants and brown with green gloves. While in Link VRAINS he wears purple with green hat, red and blue with pink eyes mask, purple cape, black coat, blue with green trims shirt, black pants and boots with red sole and yellow star behind the boots who look like cowboy boots. His right hand looks like a gun. He wears black glove on his left hand. FullBloodShepherd.png|Full body of Kengo Dojun Blood Shepherd full body.jpg|Full body of Blood Shepherd Kengo former self.jpg|Kengo former self Personality Kengo was once a kind hearted, positive young man who's only concern was to support his mother and keep her smiling and happy until the night an AI derailed his entire life, transforming him into the coldhearted bounty hunter known as Blood Shepherd. Now, Kengo seems to be not talkable person, but he doesn't show mercy to anyone. Kengo is cold and doesn't care what will happen around him like luring Akira Zaizen and Emma Bessho to be decoys in order to capture the illegal hacker. Probably he doesn't want to show emotions, but in one moment, Kengo cared for Emma. Abilities Kengo is a professional hacker well known in the military for interrogating Artificial Intelligence using his prosthetic right arm. This is seen when he modified his support AI to lie and when he lured Playmaker and Soulburner into a trap by creating a gate that sucked in the later. Kengo is also skilled enough to decode an Ignis program, contrary to Varis's claim that only he, his father, and the Ignis themselves can do so. In LINK VRAINS, Blood Shepherd has the ability to shoot energy blasts from his prosthetic right arm. Biography Past Kengo was shown how he's with his mother in one restaurant celebrating her birthday. After the dinner, Kengo and his mother, after they went into auto self taxi, they were involved into car accident when the AI stopped to work. His mother is in coma, while Kengo's eye and arm were hurt. That was the reason why Kengo hates AI. Three years ago, Blood Shepherd is shown with Akira Zaizen and Ghost girl on a mission to capture illegal hacker. Blood Shepherd was counting to three and he and Ghost Girl]]used Akira and Ghost Girl as a decoys in order to shot the criminal. He protected Ghost girl, by calling her real name, Emma. After the mission was over, Bood Shepherd log out. Present 'The Bounty Hunters' Blood Shepherd was in LINK VRAINS. Two avatars were trying to get rid of the people at a cafe, and attacked Blood Shepherd. In return, the latter grasped one of the avatars, causing it to vanish. Ghost Girl met up with Blood Shepherd, and the former noted he took the call of SOL Technologies for a bounty hunter, which she declined, believing she owed Playmaker her life. Blood Shepherd called her weak for turning down the offer. She replied she didn't base her choices solely on money, to which Blood Shepherd believed it is what made him a pro. Regardless, he proclaimed that she stayed away from him, else she would be his enemy, too. Eventually, she noticed Playmaker came to LINK VRAINS, but wondered why would he log in. When Playmaker logged in LINK VRAINS, he was confronted by Blood Shepherd, for he had a bounty on his head. Playmaker replied he didn't have Ignis by his side, but was pointed by his Duel Disk, for Ai returned to him with "Linkuriboh". To get rid of Blood Shepherd, Ai summoned a Data Storm, causing Blood ]]Shepherd to log out, due to the danger present. Go was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Go ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Go but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Gore was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Duel against Playmaker Blood Shepherd was hiding in the restricted area, waiting for Playmaker. After he saw Playmaker and Ai, he started shooting, so Ai tried to lose him by releasing a Data Storm. However, Blood Shepherd resisted it saying that he wont fall for the same trick twice and he continued shooting. Playmaker reminded he was just threatening them, and could only win Ai through a Duel. Blood Shepherd made ]]them choose two things: to either battle or surrender. Playmaker and Ai pondered thoughts, but Blood Shepherd shot at the second turn. Playmaker realized he wanted them to think they had three turns to lower their guard, and would do anything to win. Since neither side would give up, they started a Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned "Drone Pawn" and set a card. Ai commented he must be up to something when facing Playmaker, who shushed Ai. Ai thought Blood Shepherd was bluffing and was just bad at Dueling, but Playmaker asked of it not to interfere. Blood Shepherd was reminded of Playmaker's latest monster he had obtained, and claimed he shouldn't have played his monster. Ai boasted Blood Shepherd would lose soon, but even Blood Shepherd silenced it. Playmaker took a turn into a corridor, and summoned "Clock Wyvern", who summoned a "Clock Token", and brought out "Backup Secretary". He Link Summoned "Elphase", but remained silent for a moment, for Blood Shepherd's AI told him he could not activate his set card. Ai claimed they should finish off the bounty hunter in no time, so Playmaker used "Elphase" and "Clock Token" to bring out ]]"Shootingcode Talker", and using "Elphase", Playmaker revived "Clock Wyvern". Blood Shepherd's AI explained its owner would lose in the next attack, and Ai confirmed this. Blood Shepherd, however, claimed he succeeded in fooling them; by playing "Capture Drone", Playmaker's "Shootingcode Talker" was unable to attack. Ai confronted Blood Shepherd that his AI stated he could not activate the set card. He simply replied nobody stated AI gave out correct information, which made Ai realize Blood Shepherd modified his AI to lie. Instead, the latter replied one should never trust an AI, which riled up Ai. Playmaker noted Blood Shepherd has analyzed his Deck, so he set a card. Blood Shepherd, however, Link Summoned "Battledrone Sergeant", but Ai pointed out he could not win with an 800 ATK monster. Blood Shepherd called him dumb for pointing out such obvious info, and used "Capture Drone" to summon three "Drone Tokens". After silencing his AI, Blood Shepherd used his tokens to Link Summon "Battledrone General" As the duel continues, Blood Shepherd activated "Battledrone General" effect. He special summon "Drone Pawn" from the GY next to it's link. Then, he activated the equip spell, ,,Drone Launcher Unit" and equip it with his "Battledrone General" Ai commented that he equipped an awesome weapon asking If Blood Shepherd is weapon otaku. Blood Shepherd commented that a solder gains power by reserving equipment, weapons and vehicles from excellent superior officers. Ai commented that he's serious. Blood Shepherd used ,,Drone Launcher Unit" effect. For every Link marker on the field, Playmaker reserves 100 LP damage. Ai said that is 6, but Blood Shepherd corrected him saying it was 7 and asked him If he knows to count. Ai commented that nobody decided that his info is accurate. Playmaker reserved damage as Blood Shepherd sets card saying that his formation is done. Ai commented that their formation isn't done yet. Blood Shepherd activated ,,Battledrone General" effect Once per turn his lever 4 or below Drone monsters with 1000 or fewer ATK can attack directly. Playmaker reserves big damage losing most of his LP. Before Playmaker loses his remaining 500 LP, he activates trap card ,,Cure Conversion" He tribute the monster that was attacked and ends the battle. Then Playmaker draw a monster card gaining 1800 LP, but still he couldn't use his skill. Blood Shepherd ends his turn. Playmaker continued his battle with Blood Shepherd, managing to release ,,Shootingcode Talker" from ,,Capture drone" Even, Playmaker tried to Link summon, Blood Shepherd told him that he can't attack his monsters during the effect of ,,Capture Drone" But, Playmaker managed to Ritual summon ,,Cyberse Magician" When ,,Cyberse Magician" attacked Blood Shepherd, he activated trap card ,,Demolition Drone" that his LP halved. With this, Playmaker ends his turn. Blood Shepherd used the same strategy as before, but when he attacked Playmaker directly, ,,Cyberse Magician" using his effect halved his damage. Blood Shepherd activates his skill ,,Drone Craft Force" thinking that he'll win. But, Playmaker managed to survive his attacks. Blood Shepherd commented that Playmaker is the first one who managed to escape his counts during a duel saying that he needs to be proud. Due the ,,Medicdrone Dock" effect, both of them reserved LP. With that, Blood Shepherd ends his turn. Playmaker managed to Fusion summon ,,Cyberse Clock Dragon" and with that manages to win the duel. Blood Shepherd commented that he lost to an AI ally. With that, Playmaker commented that his count ended in a waste. Creating the fake gate Akira informed Go and Blood Shepherd of the gate in the restricted area, through which Playmaker and Soulburner had gone to. Go questioned why Akira didn't inform them of this earlier, but was reminded they were only hired to capture Playmaker and his Ignis. Akira noted unless the gate was reopened, Playmaker had no reason to return to LINK VRAINS, while his team were investigating the chances of reopening the gate. Blood Shepherd asked about Soulburner, whom Akira had no information of, save for having an Ignis and being a Lost Incident victim. Akira simply asked of them to be ready to capture Playmaker. Blood Shepherd turned around, deciding to take the matter into his own hands, regardless of Akira's demands telling him that he isn't his pet. Blood Shepherd jumped and logged out, making Go question If it was wise to trust him. Akira informed Go and Blood Shepherd of the gate in the restricted area, through which Playmaker and Soulburner had gone to. Go questioned why Akira didn't inform them of this earlier, but was reminded they were only hired to capture Playmaker and his Ignis. Akira noted unless the gate was reopened, Playmaker had no reason to return to LINK VRAINS, while his team were investigating the chances of reopening the gate. Blood Shepherd asked about Soulburner, whom Akira had no information of, save for having an Ignis and being a Lost Incident victim. Akira simply asked of them to be ready to capture Playmaker. Blood Shepherd turned around, deciding to take the matter into his own hands, regardless of Akira's demands telling him that he isn't his pet. Blood Shepherd jumped and logged out, making Go question If it was wise to trust him. In the real world, Kengo started analyzing data, and set a trap in LINK VRAINS, in form of a gate. His efforts managed to trap Soulburner and Flame. Despite not the target he wished to capture which was Playmaker, Blood Shepherd was nevertheless pleased, since Soulburner had an Ignis, too. Bubbles appeared to show some of Soulburner's memories. Duel against Soulburner Blood Shepherd was looking into Soulburner's memories and he found his weakness. Meanwhile, Flame was trying to wake up Soulburner by shaking him. After Flame successfully managed to wake up Soulburner, he asked Flame 's memories]]where are they. Flame answered that they're into Blood Shepherd's trap. A cave filled with lava was formed before Blood Shepherd confronted Soulburner. Soulburner was not pleased that Blood Shepherd peeked into his memories, but Blood Shepherd shot Emma Bessho's surveillance, in form of a data bug, down. The two then commenced a Master Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned a "Duplicate Drone"; Soulburner was displeased that Blood Shepherd had his AI explain the card effects, but Flame reminded him to concentrate on his turn. Soulburner proceeded to use "Salamangreat Meer" and "Salamangreat Wolvie" to Link Summon the Link-2 "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf", then used the latter with "Salamangreat Mole" to summon his ace monster, "Salamangreat Heatlio". Its effect returned Blood Shepherd's "Mirror Coat Unit" to his hand, but its effect let him add a "Duplicate Drone" to his hand. Soulburner was in shock, since the AI didn't mention that effect, but Blood Shepherd simply claimed he didn't let the AI speak. Flame alerted Soulburner of this, for Blood Shepherd did something like that during his Duel with Playmaker. Due to this, Blood Shepherd called Soulburner a fool to trust an AI, for it was a tool ]]that should only serve humans, and showed his right arm as reference, that Soulburner didn't knew it's pain. Since his field was wide open, Blood Shepherd activated "Drone Barricade" to protect himself from direct attacks. Soulburner, using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", summoned a new "Salamangreat Heatlio" to remove the barricade. Much to his dismay, Blood Shepherd countered that by setting a new "Drone Barricade" from his Deck and activate it. Flame noticed that Blood Shepherd did study Soulburner's Deck. Soulburner ended his turn, while Blood Shepherd started his own. The latter declared Soulburner would lose in this turn, to himself. Soulburner questioned the meaning of those words, as Blood Shepherd uses the effect of "3D Bio Scanner" to Special Summon "Despair from the Dark" from his deck. Soulburner suddenly became paralyzed with fear, remembering his trauma from the Hanoi Project. Taking advantage of the situation, Blood Shepherd uses the effect of three of his copies of "Duplicate Drone", to move "Despair from the Dark" to the Spell & Trap Zone. The drones camouflaged themselves as "Despair from the Dark", which overwhelmed Soulburner with fear. Flame called upon Blood Shepherd for using that fear to his advantage, but Blood Shepherd simply replied that he'd use everything to win. He proclaimed he'd bury Soulburner in dark despair. As the duel continues, Blood Shepherd declarate attack, using "Despair from the Dark" to attack "Salamangreat Heatlio" Soulburner loses life points. Then, Blood Shepherd directly attacked Soulburner calling him out of league to be duelist and that he doesn't have right to be duelist facing him off. But, when the third "Despair from the Dark" attacks Soulburner, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Parro" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position (2000/1000), and making its ATK become equal to the ATK of a "Salamangreat" monster in his GY. He makes its ATK become equal to the ATK of "Heatleo"/ A replay occurs and the third "Despair from the Dark" attacks and destroys "Parro" Blood Shepherd started to talk about Soulburner's trauma, but Soulburner starts to laugh and asked Blood Shepherd what trauma? Blood Shepherd felt lied and he saw that Flame actually tricked him and that Soulburner managed to face off the trauma long time ago and everything was just an act. Continuing with the duel, Soulburner controls no monsters, he activates the Equip Spell Card "Rising Fire", Special Summoning a FIRE monster from his GY and equipping it with "Rising Fire". He Special Summons "Heatlio" (2300/↙↑↘) and equips it with "Rising Fire". The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatlio" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatlio" (2300/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Rising Fire" left the field, Soulburner activates its effect, banishing a face-up monster Blood Shepherd controls and as many monsters Blood Shepherd controls or in his GY as possible with the same name as that monster, then inflicting damage to Blood Shepherd equal to the original ATK of one of those banished monsters. He targets a copy of "Despair from the Dark", and banishes three copies of it. As "Heatlio" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Blood Shepherd's Spell & Trap Zone to his Deck. He targets "Drone Barricade", but as Soulburner activated a card or effect that targeted "Barricade", Blood Shepherd activates its effect, banishing it to Set another copy of "Barricade" directly from his Deck, which can be activated this turn. Blood Shepherd Sets and subsequently activates another "Barricade". As Soulburner has three or more "Salamangreat" is vanishing]]Link Monsters in his GY, Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Foxer" in his hand, sending it from his hand to the GY to return a "Salamangreat" Link Monster from his GY to his Extra Deck, then destroy a card in Blood Shepherd's Spell & Trap Zone. He returns a copy of "Heatlio" to his Extra Deck and destroys "Barricade". "Heatlio" attacks Blood Shepherd directly. At this point, Shoichi's rescue program is activated, freeing Soulburner from Blood Shepherd's trap, leaving the Duel with no result. After the trap was destroyed, Blood Shepherd saw Ghost Girl. He told her not to interrupt him is his enemy and is ready to shot her]]anymore or he'll be her enemy. He claimed that he could've won the duel, but Ghost Girl told him that he was actually going to lose. He turned to Ghost Girl declaring her as an enemy and it was about to shot her. Declaration of war Per Akira's order, Blood Shepherd, Yoroizaka and Kenmochi were sent to Windy's temple, to find the Ignis. The trio went after Lightning, who summoned dozens of Bit and Boot programs to fight them. To fight the AI, Blood Shepherd rapidly shot all of them. Deck Blood Shepherd is using Drone deck. The only known monster in his deck is "Battle Drone". His skill is "Drone Craft Force" Once per turn, the monster loses 200 ATK for every drone until the end of the turn. Duels References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:SOL Technologies Members Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Hacker